escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
John Steinbeck
John Earnest Steinbeck (27 de febrero de 1902 – 20 de diciembre de 1968) escritor norteamericano de mediados del siglo XX cuyas obras describen a menudo California. Nace en Salinas (California), hijo de John, tesorero y de Olivia Steinbeck, docente. Tiene tres hermanas. Estudia en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford. Desempeña distintos trabajos, luego abandona sus estudios y se marcha a Nueva York en 1925. Trabaja un breve periodo de tiempo en el New York American, pero regresa a Salinas en 1926. En 1929 escribe su primera novela, la copa de oro (Cup of gold : A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tiene éxito. En 1930 se casa con Carol Henning y se traslada a Pacific Grove donde conoce a Edward Ricketts, biólogo marino con el que tendrá una gran amistad. En 1932, publica The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publica The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. Su madre muere en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribe Tortilla Flat con el que recibe su primer premio literario – la medalla de oro a la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtiene cierto éxito. Traba amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con Of Mice and Men e In Dubious Battle, publicados en 1936, sus obras adquieren más seriedad. Es galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. Después de The Long Valley en 1937 y Their Blood is Strong – un reportaje sobre los trabajadores inmigrantes en 1938, publica The Grapes of Wrath en 1939, que considera ser su mejor obra. No obstante, estimando que su escrito es demasiado revolucionario para tener éxito, acuerda con su editor una tirada pequeña. El libro alcanza el éxito pero se le reprocha el lenguaje utilizado así como las ideas desarrolladas. El libro llega a prohibirse en varias ciudades de California. En 1940, cuando la novela es adaptada al cine, recibe el premio Pulitzer. Fue premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Muere el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck tuvo como símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, “atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar”. Obras *Copa de oro 1929 - (Cup of gold) *Las praderas del cielo 1932 - (The pastures of heaven) *The Red Pony 1933 *A un dios desconocido 1933 - (To a God Unknown) *Tortilla flat 1935 *In Dubious Battle 1936 *De ratones y hombres 1937 - (Of Mice and Men) *El Valle Largo 1938 (The Long Valley) *The Chrysantheumums 1938 *Las uvas de la ira 1939 - (Grapes of Wrath) *La caída de la luna (The moon is down) 1942 *Cannery Row 1945 *La perla 1947 - (The Pearl) *Un diario ruso - (A Russian Journal) *Al este del eden 1952 - (East of Eden) *Jueves Dulce - (Sweet Thursday) *Viajes con Charley en busca de America 1962 (Travels with Charley in Search of America) *The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights Este artículo es una traducción de inglés al español realizada por un estudiante del idioma español. John Steinbeck es debidamente considerado uno de los mejores novelistas del siglo XX. Pudo triunfar en el mundo literario por muchas razones, incluso los eventos de su juventud y de su carrera, también. El impacto de estos eventos fue enorme para Steinbeck, pero el impacto que él tenía para sus lectores fue aun mejor. Una de las mayores influencias para Steinbeck provino de sus padres migratorios. Nacido en el 1902 en Salinas, California, fue influido en su juventud en gran parte por sus padres ya que eran viajeros. Su padre se había mudado desde Florida a California para establecerse, y su madre era la hija de una inmigrante irlandesa que vino a los EE.UU. Como escritor, Steinbeck usaría esta idea de los viajeros inquietos en muchos de sus famosos libros. Otro factor en la vida de Steinbeck que le influyó en escribir fue que tenía muchos trabajos diversos. A menudo, Steinbeck persiguió la fama mediante tener ciertos trabajos, pero irónicamente intentó huir a la oscuridad en cuanto la ganó. Ésta fue una razón por la cual Steinbeck fue considerado alguien de dos personalidades distintas. Además, el crítico literario W.M. Frohock apoya esta idea diciendo que él era “un enojado cuyo rabio pone tensión real en sus obras” y también era “de buen corazón y divertido, … cada vez más suave y a menudo muy blando.” Por fin, Steinbeck ganó el reconocimiento permanente cuando los críticos lo notaron por Tortilla Flat, representando como caballeros a un grupo de paisanos californianos. Sin embargo, su novela Of Mice and Men le ganó la fama por todas partes, la cual creó también como una pieza. Subiendo hacia la cumbre de su carrera, la alcanzó por fin al ganar el Premio Pulitzer por The Grapes of Wrath. Este libro, el cual se centra en su tema consistente de los viajeros inquietos, ganó también el premio del mejor libro estadounidense del año (en ese mismo año), el 1939. Sin embargo, después de que pasaron muchos años, la mayoría de los críticos literarios empezaron a creer que Steinbeck no lograría tal éxito jamás en su vida. Sin embargo, se tomó un viaje de 10.000 millas en su camión casero llamado Rocinante con su perro de lanas, Charley, y publicó el diario de sus vacaciones como Travels With Charley. Como sorpresa a mucha gente, éste le ganó el Premio Nobel en el 1962, el cual sería más como un agüero que una alabanza. Cuando le preguntó un reportero de la revista Life acerca de cuánto mereció el premio, respondió diciendo que temía un poquito el premio. Dijo esto porque, normalmente, fue el último logro literario de los que lo recibieron. Aunque Steinbeck tenía confianza de evitar esto, no lo pudo hacer, falleciendo seis años después, en el 1968, sin ningunas publicaciones adicionales. Steinbeck, John Steinbeck, John Steinbeck, John Steinbeck, John Steinbeck, John az:Con Steynbek bg:Джон Стайнбек bn:জন স্টাইন্‌বেক্‌ ca:John Steinbeck cs:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck el:Τζον Στάινμπεκ en:John Steinbeck eo:John Steinbeck et:John Steinbeck eu:John Steinbeck fa:جان اشتاینبک fi:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck gl:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hi:जाह्न स्टैनबेक hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck io:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック ka:სტაინბეკი, ჯონ lb:John Steinbeck lt:Džonas Ernestas Steinbekas ml:ജോണ്‍ സ്റ്റെയിന്‍ബെക്ക് mr:जॉन स्टाइनबेक nl:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck oc:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pt:John Steinbeck ro:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон simple:John Steinbeck sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sr:Џон Стајнбек sv:John Steinbeck sw:John Steinbeck tg:Ҷон Стейнбек tr:John Steinbeck vi:John Steinbeck zh:約翰·史坦貝克